Baby Be Mine
by Lacorra
Summary: Baby Be mine will now be missing feels.. For episodes... Things I would have loved to see. Mama love...
1. Chapter 1

**Baby Be Mine—Mother—Missing.**

**SPOILER ALERT MISSING SCENE…. **

**AN- Last night's episode was beyond amazing, and seriously one of the most heart breaking episodes. They did it so well. I can't imagine doing it any different. **

**I just thought there were scenes that could have happened but they left them up to the viewer's imagination. **

**The mom's and Callie's relationship really intrigues me. SO I did a missing… I know there could be a missing scene for ever child in this family, but I am just drawn to Callie and the moms.**

**The Fosters**

Callie curled up in a tiny hospital chair closing her eyes trying to take in the little bit of quiet she'd found momentarily.

Dana had gathered up all the kids and had taken them to a nice little restaurant close to the hospital. She wanted to them have decent food, not hospital junk. Callie had refused to go. Claiming she wasn't hungry and just wanted to rest in the waiting room. She added she had a headache for good measure and had curled up in a chair. Dana just didn't have it in her to push her. She left her sending Stef a quick text letting her know that Callie was still in the waiting room. She'd promised to not move from her chair.

Stef had been just sitting with Lena holding her in arms. The day had been long. Painful, horrific and the two had just needed to be together. When the text had come from Dana.

"Stubborn" She said to herself glancing at the phone.

"Hmm?" Lena asked without opening her eyes.

"Your mom took the kids to get something to eat."

Lena nodded "Good, they're probably hungry. I hope she is getting them something healthy."

Stef nodded as wiped a lone tear away from Lena's cheek "When they get back, I want to see them. I want them to see that I am alright. Tell them goodnight before I send them home."

Stef nodded "That's what you're mom and I were kind of hoping you'd say. We told the kids they could see you after dinner."

"Which one of them is being stubborn? Mariana or Jude?" She asked tiredly and winced in pain as she moved wrong. "I know you said he talked, but he still will probably be selective for a little bit. Getting him to order food could be hard. Mariana is probably close to a meltdown. I should have seen them before they left. It would have made it easier on my mom."

"No, love those two are doing okay. They are worried about their mama not going to lie. They are sad about their and they are processing but they are not being stubborn."

Lena opened her eyes "Who?"

"Callie."

"Callie?" Lena winced again trying to get comfortable "Really? When you were shot she was my easiest child. She took care of things without asking. She made sure everyone was running right. Making sure I had everything I needed."

"She's doing all of those things" Stef assured her "She's always others needs first. However she is in the waiting room right now. She refused to go with your mom. She said she wasn't hungry and her head hurt."

"Go get her" Lena pointed as she wiped her face with her hands "I don't want her alone in the waiting room."

"Are you sure, love?" Stef asked "She's probably fine. I'll make her eat before she leaves the hospital."

"I don't want her alone" Lena shook her head.

"Honey, she may want to be alone." Stef said softly

"I don't want her out there alone Stef" Lena said with big eyes "Please go get her.

Stef nodded and kissed Lena wiping away another tear "You're sure?"

Lena sighed "Stef please, she's one of my babies…"

Stef left it at that and slipped out of the room heading to the waiting room quickly.

"You know, Callie you have to eat." Stef said announcing herself as she entered the waiting room to find her daughter curled up in a chair watching whatever was playing on the small TV in the corner that some child had put on.

Callie sat up better in her chair and shrugged "I am not hungry Stef."

"Doesn't matter, you need to eat. Even if you don't feel like it."

Callie narrowed her eyes at Stef "When did you last eat?"

Stef opened her mouth to argue but found she didn't have a valid arguing point.

"Are you okay?" Callie asked quietly after a few seconds of silence.

Stef turned and looked to her daughter and then shook her head. "No, honestly Okay is not what I am."

Callie nodded and slipped her hand into Stef's and squeezed it appreciating that Stef wasn't lying like adults tend to with kids.

"You lost, your baby too" She whispered "And you could have lost Lena, you must have been so scared"

Stef pulled on Callie's arm getting her to stand up then she pulled her to her pulling her down on her lap. Wrapping her arms around her tightly resting her chin on Callie's shoulder. "Just in case, I haven't said this to you lately. I love you baby."

"You say it to me all the time" Callie said quietly "And at it first, it was really hard for me to hear" She admitted "I didn't think anyone could love me. You still said it, when I shrugged it off and then I noticed not only did you tell me you loved me. You showed me in too many ways to count."

Stef kissed her cheek.

"I love you too" Callie said quietly as she leaned into Stef for a few seconds.

"Alright, mama wants you" Stef said after she realized it had been a few minutes and they needed to get back to Lena.

Callie raised her eyebrow but obediently climbed off of Stef's lap. "She wants me?"

Stef nodded "She found out you didn't go to dinner with the gang, so she wants you in with her."

"Oh, but I am okay being out here by myself" Callie shrugged as she sat back down in her own chair. Truth was until she saw Lena with her own eyes and saw that she was okay she wasn't leaving the waiting room. She knew what it felt like to lose a mom. When Stef was shot it had been scary of course, and Callie had feared that she and Jude would be sent away from a good home, but her walls had been up higher then. They weren't ever intended to stay. However now… Now was different, Jude was legally their child and both Stef and Lena were fighting with everything they had to make Callie's legally theirs too. She was one of her moms. Even if she hadn't officially called her mom she was her mom.

Stef shook her head "Mama, wants you. I am not going back into that room without you. I have my orders."

"But, I'll…" She started to argue but saw the look on Stef's face and got back to her feet sliding her hands into her jean pockets. K. Um is there anything?"

"She looks tired" Stef explained "And she's got wires hooked up all over her. They are just monitoring her. She is sore but she's really okay. Seeing her is going to seem a lot less scary then the first time you saw me after I was shot."

"I didn't see you when the others did" Callie mumbled "I am sorry! I should have."

"Oh sweetheart" Stef shook her head stopping the girl "Baby, don't beat yourself up. You saw me. You helped mama take care of me."

"You knew?"

Stef winked "I know all, now get your butt in there and say hi to your mama."

Callie nodded and allowed Stef to push the door open and slipped in timidly.

Lena didn't open her eyes but smiled slightly "I was wondering when you two would get back here."

Stef smiled "Yeah, sorry Callie and I were talking and she brought up a good point. I haven't eaten anything in a while either. So I am going to run down stairs and get two salads. You want anything babe?" She asked Lena.

Lena shook her head "No, thank you."

"Salad okay Callie?"

Callie nodded she never gave them a hard time about food. She was just always thankful to have it.

"Want to share some fries and a piece of cake with me?" Stef asked wiggling her eyebrows up and down getting Callie to giggle and nod as Lena opened her eyes just roll them. "Feeding my baby junk."

Stef shrugged "Only half junk, and I am eating the other half."

"Better go, before I change my mind" Lena warned as she finally took in the sight of Callie who was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room not sure what to do.

"Grab that chair" She pointed "bring it close"

Callie did as she instructed as Stef watched by the door for a moment to make sure they were settled before she left.

Lena held out her hand once Callie was seated in the chair and waited for Callie to take it. She watched as Callie hesitated. "You're not going to hurt me, by holding my hand. In fact I could move over in the bed and you could sit beside me, that wouldn't hurt me."

Callie pulled the chair as close to the bed as she could then curled up legs and sat on them taking Lena's hand letting it rest comfortably on her legs.

Lena's fingers intertwined with Callie and she squeezed "HI, sweetheart."

"Hi"

Stef smiled at the two and nodded progress was just made. She winked at Lena before leaving the room to go get dinner.

"I am not the best company right now" Lena yawned

"It's okay" Callie said softly staring at her hand her fingers intertwined with Lena's. It just looked and felt right. As if Lena's hand been molded to hold hers. It didn't feel weird. It reminded her of when she was little and she used to hold her mother's hand.

"Are you doing okay sweetheart?" Lena asked after a second.

Callie nodded her eyes still on their fingers. "Jude talked."

"That's what mom said, good job Callie. You got through to him."

Callie shrugged as she studied their fingers. She wanted to take a picture. She wanted to remember this moment.

Lena's eyes were closed again so Callie slowly worked her cell phone out of her pocket.

Lena opened her eyes and Callie put her phone down quickly "I was checking what time it was."

"Late?"

Callie nodded "Seven"

"Visiting hours end at nine. I should have time to see all my kids."

Callie nodded "Yeah, Gram should be back shortly they've been gone for almost an hour."

Lena closed her eyes again and Callie was able to grab her phone this time and get the camera up. Thankful Lena's IVS were in her other hand. The picture of their hands intertwined looked right. She snapped the picture and smiled at the screen. She'd edit it later, but now she had this moment forever captured.

Lena had sensed Callie was up to something and kept her eyes mostly closed. Once the phone was away and she realized the picture was taken she opened her eyes again.

"Sweetheart, you never told me how you were."

Callie shrugged "Fine, really. Jude talked and now I am seeing you."

"I scared you" Lena commented not questioned and Callie only shrugged.

"I am going to be okay Callie" She looked at her "This is going to be hard, I won't lie and I don't know how it's going to look, but I am not going anywhere."

Callie nodded "I know."

"We'll get through this."

Callie looked up at her big eyes filling with tears "I am so sorry. I don't know what to say. I…"

Lena rubbed circles on her hand "Saying that is perfect baby."

Callie brought Lena's hand up and kissed it. "I love you." She paused as her heart rate beat faster inside of her chest. "Mama" She added very quietly. Lena almost had to strain to hear it, but she heard it. Callie called her mama.

As heavy and pain filled her heart was feeling in that moment, that title from the teen girl sitting in front of her made her heart leap just a little. This kid did need her. This kid was calling for her. This kid needed her mom and that was her."

"I love you too." Lena squeezed her hand "More then you'll ever know or maybe understand, but you're my little girl and I love you."

"Not that little" Callie smiled

As Lena smiled she understood now what her mother must see when she looked at her. It didn't matter how big the child actually was in the eyes of the mother they still saw a child. Their child. Lena's heart was breaking for her loss but it was also aching to see four other little faces. She needed her children.

"My loves" Stef greeted "I got dinner for us Sweets" She said using a tray in Lena's room to spread it out "And.." She smiled at Lena while handing Callie a salad container and a fork. "I happened to pass four adorable kids on my way in who are claiming to be ours. Do we have adorable children?"

Lena smiled tiredly and squeezed Callie's hand "Eat your dinner honey." She then let go

"Please send them in now" Lena asked while Stef scarfed a handful of fries suddenly realizing how hungry she was.

"On it' She said with her mouth full as she opened the door and nodded with her head.

Lena watched as her kids and her mom came quickly into the room. All rushing to greet her. To touch her. To hug her. She noticed out of the corner of her eye Callie pushed the chair back and slipped out allowing more room for the other kids to get in around Lena as she took her salad and joined Stef on another chair sitting on the arm.

Stef swallowed a bite of her salad and looked up at Callie and winked.

Callie smiled and leaned over and stole a crouton from Stef's salad with a giggle as Stef shook her head "Kids have lost fingers for that sweets" She warned.

Lena who had Jude and Mariana tucked in close smiled over their heads watching Stef and Callie's interactions before turning her focus back to the four kids in front of her who were all talking at once but for them very quietly as they were trying to be respectful that Lena just might not be feeling well.

Dana stood behind Stef running her fingers through the blonde's hair watching her daughter interact with the four teens around her, while Callie and Stef whispered back and forth.

It was an interesting feeling, having her heart ache for her daughter, ache for the loss of her youngest grandchild but having it so full to see the amount of love that was in this room. This family had a long road ahead that much was obvious, but with the amount of love the family was built around. Dana knew with out a shadow of a doubt this family would make it, and would be even stronger than before.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- My Stef/Callie loving heart last night was happy, but of course I thought there was more we could have seen. So I did a missing... Baby Be Mine will probably be missing scenes from the shows where I see a moment for the moms and Callie to bond that we didn't see.. :) So enjoy! **

**Bab**y **Be Mine**

**Missing 2x08**

***Spoilers Don't read if you haven't watched***

The drive home had been quiet. Leaving Callie's mind to wander. Hearing Rita's voice in her head. _You're a success story_. Was she really a success story? Was she really that different from those girls?

"Love, we're home" Stef said softly a few seconds after she parked the car to find her daughter not moving. "Are you alright Callie?"

Callie unhooked her seat belt and nodded

Stef noted how quiet she was, she couldn't tell if the girl was in shock from living through yet another traumatic experience, or if there was something else going through the young girl's mind.

"In the house, head up to mine and mama's shower. Put what you're wearing straight into the washing machine. I am going to see if I can wash the smoke smell out."

Callie blushed "Oh, sorry, am I making the car smell all smoky?"

"Callie" Stef shook her head as she reached over and touched her daughter's arm. "Don't apologize for being in a house fire, it's not your fault."

"I didn't get my stuff." Callie mumbled as she thought about how Stef was unaware that Callie had been in that smoke filled house longer than she probably should have been. But she didn't regret her choice. Both Rita and Becca were alive because she went back. Callie put others first before her needs. It's what she did.

"Are they awake?" Callie asked as she finally slid out of the car.

Stef shook her head "No, they slept through my phone ringing. I woke Brandon up to let him know I was coming to pick you up. I didn't tell him the reasoning at that point. With mama not here I just wanted them to sleep until I knew more. Not up worrying."

Callie nodded as she headed up the stairs. "My bag was there, I forgot it. I am sorry. Maybe we can go back and get it?"

Stef shook her head "Honey, let's just get you upstairs, and into the shower. Yes?"

"But.."

"Was there anything super important in that bag?"

Callie shrugged "Some clothing and my toiletries"

"Nothing you can't live without?" Stef questioned knowing most of that stuff was going to be heavily smoky since it had been in there so long.

Callie shook her head "No, but I am responsible for my stuff"

"Mama and I will replace those things. We're going to chalk them up as a loss."

Callie sighed as they headed quietly up the stairs towards Stef and Lena's room. "But that's money you have to spend!"

Stef shut her bedroom door behind her and went into the bathroom and turned on the shower, trying to figure out if she was really about to argue with her over this. "Callie, don't worry about that. That's mama's and my job."

"But things…"

Stef turned around and eyed the girl. She was fighting some demons in her mind she could tell and this was the outlet. "Would it make you feel better if I reminded you, that while working on your adoption you're still in the system? The state gives us money to help us take care of you. These are your needs and this is what the money for."

Callie closed her eyes as she was reminded again she wasn't adopted but she nodded.

"Alright, into the shower with you Missy" Stef pointed "I am going to step out and let you get in the shower. If you just toss what you're wearing onto the ground, once you're in the shower I'll come grab them toss them in the laundry and leave you fresh clothing to put on. Sound like a plan yes?"

Callie nodded rubbing the bridge of her nose, and in that instant Stef knew how emotionally drained and tired her daughter was. "Alright into the shower with you"

She said stepping out of the room giving Callie a few seconds to get into the shower.

She checked her cell and found seven texts from Lena wanting updates. She quickly texted her and told her Callie seemed fine, and if she wanted to check that for herself she could call in twenty minutes.

Stef went to Lena's dresser and pulled out a clean pair of pjs she slipped into the bathroom and placed the clean clothing next to the shower and took the smoky clothing and put it in the washing machine getting it ready to go so once Callie was out all they would have to do is hit start. She then opened the dryer and rummaged around until she found some of Callie's underwear she'd washed earlier that day. She put that on the clean clothes as well. "Cal, when you get out. Hit start on the washer." She called. "Oh and I am pulling out a new tooth brush it'll be on the counter for you. Okay love?

She got a small K in response so Stef dug out a brand new tooth brush out of the drawer of them Lena kept stalked and placed it on the counter. "It's yellow, nice color" Stef commented "Like a ray of sun shine for my ray of shine…" Cheesy she knew but she hoped to bring the girl a smile.

She then headed out to her room and crawled into bed and waited.

It was about ten minutes later that Callie came out of the bathroom. Hair wet, Lena's pjs on and her rubbing the bridge of her nose.

Stef pulled back Lena's side of the bed and patted "Hop in sweets."

"Oh, I was going to go to my bed." Callie said tiredly her voice sounding very scratchy and raw.

Stef wondered if she should give her something for that. "Come on love" She patted the bed again "Without mama here I am not sleeping so well without someone next to me. Too big of bed."

Callie crinkled her nose

"You'd be helping me out" Stef tried "Besides, Mariana is sleep, we don't want to wake her with you going in there, or if she stays asleep then she wakes up suddenly and sees the outline of a figure in your bed it could scare her. Since you weren't there when she went to bed."

Callie rolled her eyes at Stef as she crawled into bed with her "You could tell the truth."

Stef turned Callie and crawled behind her. She grabbed a brush she kept by her bed and began to brush out Callie's dark wet hair. "You don't believe I am not sleeping well without mama?"

"You want me close by" Callie countered "To make sure I am really okay."

"Not a crime" Stef shrugged as she began to braid Callie's hair back "But are you okay? How long were you in the house? You must have been so scared. How does your chest feel? I am going to monitor your breathing make sure your lungs sound healthy."

"They gave me oxygen before you got there" Callie assured her. "Rita said I am a success story."

Stef snapped a rubber band from off the end of the brush around the end of Callie's braid before helping the girl lay down in Lena's spot.

She rolled to her side propping herself up on the pillows so she could look at Callie.

"Do you not believe you're a success story?" Stef asked reaching out and rubbing a few circles into Callie's forehead trying to get her to relax a little.

"Why am I so different from the other girls?" Callie asked "Rita said they had the same choices, but… I… "She sighed not finding the words.

Stef shook her head "You have determination, something they didn't. You had something to fight for."

"Jude?"

Stef nodded "Your love for Jude kept you fighting. Look at Daphne love. She's a success story too one that probably had to fight harder from where she ended up. What does she have?"

"Trying to get her baby back" Callie stated "Something worth fighting for."

Stef nodded "Exactly, you both chose to believe and see you had reasons to keep fighting, the other girls may not see their reasons. I am not saying they don't they just have not found their reasons as clear as you and Daphne have"

Callie was going to say more when Stef's phone lit up. "Mama's face timing us." Stef said rolling close to Callie and holding the phone out so they could see the screen.

"Hey, babe" Stef greeted once they had connection.

Lena smiled towards Stef before focusing on Callie "Hi, sweetheart, how you are you doing? You okay? Do you need anything?"

Callie's eyes went to Lena studying her taking her in. She could tell Lena was by a tree sitting on a log maybe? Talking softly not to wake campers nearby. Her curls tied up, her eyes looking tired but a look of pure loved filled her eyes and they were looking at her.

"Mom's going to have to give you a hug and a kiss from me tonight" Lena continued when Callie said nothing "Several of them. Callie, honey you must have been so scared."

Callie's eyes still on Lena's before she burst into tears shocking both Stef and Lena.

"Callie?" Stef asked rubbing Callie's arm

"What's going on sweetheart?" Lena asked softly "Are you feeling okay?"

She watched Stef use her thumbs to wipe falling tears "It's okay, we're here"

Callie swallowed hard "Lena?"

Lena wanted to reach through the phone and brush tears away but she couldn't "Sweetheart?"

"Thank you, for throwing caution to the wind!"

Lena raised her eyebrow "I am not tracking with you baby."

"Because you threw caution to the wind, and you took a chance on me and brought me home. You're the reason Jude's camping right now and adopted, and you're the reason I am a success story. You took a chance on me when no one else would, and I was a complete stranger."

Stef wrapped Callie up with one arm while still holding the phone out with the other arm so Lena could see them still.

"You gave me a chance, nobody would give me. I don't know why, but thank you."

"Best choice I've ever made" Lena smiled at the girl "Those eyes, had me from the moment I saw you. You bring me joy Callie, everyday! You and Jude are the missing pieces we didn't know were missing until you showed up. We'll talk more about this tomorrow, but know I love you baby. I am glad to see you're alright. I hope you can sleep tonight. Stef give her some mama love from me."

"Like this?" Stef asked as she grabbed Callie's chin with her free hand and kissed her tear stained cheeks several times getting the girl to groan before giggled a horse sounding giggle.

"Doctors would probably frown upon this" Lena whispered "But if she has a coughing fit, I still have my inhaler from when I had bronchitis a few months back."

"Noted" Stef nodded

"I think you should two should get some sleep" Lena said quietly "But, I'll see you tomorrow."

Callie sniffed and nodded "Good night….." She paused before adding a very quiet "Mama, love you"

"Love you too." Lena blew her a kiss "Love you babe" She said to Stef before she ended the call.

Stef put the phone down and was now able to pull her Callie girl into her arms. She sat up for a minute and handed Callie her water bottle from beside the bed. "Drink"

Callie took a few drinks before handing it back to Stef.

Stef set it aside and got them settled down in bed. Callie in her arms. She kissed her temple. "I love you Callie, I am glad you're okay."

Callie closed her eyes rubbing the bridge of her nose. "I love you too mom" She squeaked out almost un audible, but Stef heard it.

"Getting that call" Stef said softly "Scared me, hearing you were in a fire. I couldn't get to you fast enough. So you're right tonight. I just want you close."

Callie's response was to shift closer to Stef. Her eyes closed her breathing slowing down her finger wrapped around the bridge of her nose. "Enjoy this moment" She mumbled "Remember it tomorrow when I tell you about how I ran back in the burning house" She mumbled "Even though I wasn't supposed to, but Becca and Rita are okay"

Stef's eyes shot open "You what?"

She waited for a response and got nothing and she realized Callie was more exhausted than she thought. She's pretty much passed out the minute her head hit the pillow.

"I love you my baby" Stef whispered into Callie's ear before closing her own eyes. In just a few short hours the house would be a buzz with movement off kids, and she would be exhausted but this.. holding her daughter in her arms after a scary night, this was what motherhood was about and she wouldn't trade it for the world. Being tired was worth it.


End file.
